


Stuck

by itbeajen



Series: Omorfos Kosmo [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Prompt: Can we see Reader and Kei's friendship together before Omorfos Kosmo?HELL YES. I've been wanting to write this for a while. hehehe tyty anon. :)Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

 

> Childhood!AU - Side Story to [Omorfos Kosmo](http://itbeajen.deviantart.com/gallery/60201701/Haikyuu-Game-AU)

**Age: 5**

"Kei! Come meet your neighbors."

"Eh," Kei pouted and muttered, "Do I have to?"

"It's good manners!" his mom called, "Come on in, [L/N]-senpai! It's been a while since we've last seen each other, hasn't it?"

The blonde stuck his head out of his bedroom door, a clear pout on his face. _Do I have to...?_  He makes eye contact with his older brother who's also heading towards the living room and Akiteru smiled, "Come on, I heard they have a daughter around your age."

Kei's eyes momentarily brightened. _Someone my age?!_   _Wait..._  His brows furrowed and he asked, "Daughter? It's a **girl**???"

"Yeah, but I hear she plays volleyball too," Akiteru chuckled. The older Tsukishima always knew his younger brother was slightly troublesome, and especially hard to approach due to his height and demeanor for people his age. He shakes his head, and gently places his hands on Kei's shoulders as he literally propelled Kei out the door with him. "Now then... where is our new neighbor?"

You were standing behind your mother, your hair is tied up in a neat ponytail. Your eyes were downcast, and your small hands were curled into two fists, as though troubled and upset. Your mother, on the other hand, was clearly happy and relieved as she talked to Kei's mother.

The young boy tilted his head in confusion as he watched the way you averted all eye contact with people. He could have swore your shoulders were slightly trembling, but he could be wrong.

"Yes, I'm so sorry this is so sudden. Especially since we just moved here..." your mother apologized, and sighed, "My husband and I accepted the promotion since there's higher pay, but we're given less time to spend with our daughter.. and she's still so young. I can't leave her home alone."

Kei's mother nods, and Akiteru frowns upon overhearing what just happened. "It's okay," she responded, and your mother seemed so relieved. Any tension in her shoulders dropped and the former continued, "Akiteru and Kei are home with me, so I can watch over your daughter."

She flashes you a bright smile that you return with a slightly smaller and much more timid one. You hear her chuckle and then suddenly her gaze drops from you and her head turns and an acknowledgement leaves her lips, "Kei! Akiteru! This is the [L/N] family, and this is their daughter, [F/N]-chan."

Your eyes widened upon meeting the liquid gold orbs of the young boy that was around your age and his gaze causes him to tilt his head slightly in confusion. You glance at your mother who gently pats your shoulder, encouraging you to go and introduce yourself to them. You hesitated momentarily, but you take a few steps forward, shortening the distance between you and your new neighbors.

"Uhm... h-hello!" you bow neatly and then look up, "I'm [F/N].. [L/N][F/N], n-nice to meet you!" 

 _How cute_. Akiteru smiled and offered a hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you [L/N]-san. I'm Akiteru, and this is Kei, my younger brother."

Kei glances at you and you tilt your head slightly before gently taking Akiteru's hand, and you give them both a small smile, "Nice to meet you two too.."

Kei doesn't say much, but the elbow to his side by his older brother makes him grunt and he muttered, "Nice to meet you."

Your smile blossomed and Kei's eyes widened. He was almost certain you couldn't smile after seeing how upset you looked, but for some reason he was relieved that you weren't like that. You nervously bring your hands together, playing with your fingers, and then tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear and asked, "Is it.. okay if I call you two by your first names?"

Kei tilted his head and then stated, "I'm 5, you?"

Your eyes widened and then softly responded, "I turn 5 later this year.."

"Oh cute, same age," Akiteru smiled and he gave you a soft smile, "You can just call me Akiteru-nii, or nii-san, especially if you'll be here often."

A small gasp leaves your lips and you nervously asked, "Is t-that okay?"

He nods and you softly mumbled, "Aki- ah," you paused, and tried again, "Aki-nii?"

Akiteru's smile grew widely and he nodded eagerly, "Yes! Aki-nii works fine too!"

Your mother lets out a relieved sigh and she murmured, "I was so worried."

"Your daughter will be fine with me, senpai," Mrs. Tsukishima smiled and your mother sends her a soft smile, "Thank you so much, I honestly didn't know what to do... I didn't want to send her to a daycare, and I didn't want to leave her home alone. I'm so glad you happened to be my neighbor."

"Any time, senpai," she softly laughed and glanced at you as Akiteru and Kei began to ask you questions regarding volleyball and she smiled, "I think your daughter will be fine."

***  
**Age: 10**

"[F/N], you're late," Kei frowned and you give him a weak smile, "Sorry, I couldn't find my house keys."

"I thought you were staying over tonight?" Akiteru asked from the stairway and you tilted your head, "I am?"

Kei huffed and frowned, "You don't even know your own schedule anymore!"

You pout, your cheeks puffing out and you muttered, "It's hard to keep track you know!"

Kei drops the subject immediately. Although your tone was playful, he had seen the way you had nervously tucked your hair behind your ear. He sighed and flicked your forehead, causing a small peep of pain to leave your lips.

"K-Kei-kun?" 

"Let's go," he took your hand and you asked, "W-Where?"

He shoots you a grin and Akiteru follows after as the two of them lead you upstairs, "We're going to show you something cool!"

Akiteru helps both you and Kei onto the rooftop from his bedroom window and you blinked in awe as you looked at the stars above. Akiteru and Kei exchange a glance before nodding proudly at the other and Kei commented, "Cool, huh?!"

You eagerly nod your head, and your lips turned up into a small smile. Your voice was soft, almost a whisper, "It's so pretty.." Kei glanced over at you, and you turned to meet his gaze. Upon meeting those warm orbs filled with happiness, he gives you a bright smile and your smile is finally bright, matching his.

"Thank you, Kei-kun, Aki-nii!"

The three of you sat out there for a bit longer, mostly in silence. Although at some point, you did grow sleepy, and you vaguely remember dozing off, slightly leaning towards Kei as your head fell onto his shoulder unceremoniously. The young boy freezes and glances over and muttered, "What do I do?"

"Uhm," Akiteru chuckled, "Maybe it's time for a bath and then sleep?" 

Kei nodded and gently shook you awake, "[F/N], let's go back inside."

"No.." you mumbled against him, and he feels your small hands cling onto his arm, "It's dark... and I'll be alone."

"No you won't," he frowned. Akiteru already went back in first, and he gently pokes your cheek, "You'll be with nii-chan and I, you won't be alone."

Your eyelids flutter open and with a small yawn you cutely looked up at him, "Kei...-kun?"

He gives you a soft smile, and he points at the window, "C'mon, bath and sleep."

***

You laid in Tsukishima's bed, painfully aware that the blonde had given up his bed for you and is probably either sharing Akiteru's, or sleeping on the couch. Although you were okay with sharing the bed, or even sleeping on the couch, it seemed as though all the Tsukishima's were adamantly stubborn and decided you deserved a bed and Kei didn't. You rolled over, hugging the dinosaur plush Kei had lent you for comfort. 

You shut your eyes tightly. _I hate being alone.. I can't sleep like this._  You hesitate as you sit up in bed, and stare out the window. A sad smile takes over your visage as your tightly clasp your hands together. _I can't sleep.._

You hear the door to the room creak open and Kei groggily rubs his eyes and he muttered, "You're awake?"

You weakly nodded and scoot over as he slips into the bed with you. He leans against the headboard and asked, "Can't sleep?"

You nod again and he sighed, "You never seem to be able to sleep when we leave you alone.. I remembered just before I fell asleep and came back up." He pauses, adverting his gaze and he muttered, "We're already old enough to sleep in our own beds [F/N]."

"I don't like it... it reminds me of home," Kei watches as you curl up into a ball, holding your knees closer to you and you mumbled into the dinosaur plush, "I hate it."

You're taken aback when you feel Kei gently pull your hand and gently pinching your cheek. You look at him, eyes wide with shock and you manage to asked, "Kwei?"

"Idiot," the normally bright and warm golden orbs were filled with concern and worry and he continued, "Nii-chan and I are always here for you, so stop that. You're not alone, [F/N]."

He let go of your cheek slowly and your eyes welled with tears and you sniffled slightly before giving him a nod and a bright smile. He smiles in return and gently pats your head, "Now, come on, let's sleep."

He lays down first, facing you and you slowly make yourself comfortable before asking, "Can I hug you Kei?"

He looked at you, one eyebrow raised and he chuckled, "You'll end up hugging me when we're asleep anyways."

He opened his arms, and you immediately snuggle up against him. His free arm wraps around your smaller figure and he whispered, "No matter what, we'll always be here for you. I'm your best friend after all."

***

**Age: 16**

"Mm, you can use nii-chan's room, I don't think he'll mind," Kei muttered as he continued scribbling out answers onto his homework. He can hear your laughter and he hears you yawn before answering, "I'll double check with Aki-nii later." 

He frowned and asked, "Have you been sleeping properly?"

"Yes, but Apple-kun convinced me to log onto Omorfos for the new bosses," you laughed and Kei shook his head before chuckling, "Doesn't he hate it when you call him that?"

"Well, it's weird, I've never got this close to a gaming friend before until now. You know Kei," he hears you pause and you continued, "He's a second year at Nekoma, that school that you guys have a volleyball rivalry with?" 

"What about them?" Kei subconsciously feels his lips turning into a slight frown when he remembers how troublesome Kuroo was, but also how grateful he is to the older male for his tips in volleyball. And he hears you laugh, "Apple-kun's their setter."

"Wait, your 'Apple-kun' is Nekoma's setter?" Kei almost choked and you nod, "Ah yeah, Kozume-san, I think that's what his last name was. I kind of forgot because he vaguely mentioned it. He just told me to call him, Kenma. Anyways, I was thinking of being an actual friend. He already knows I'm a girl anyways."

"You need to stop playing so many games," Kei muttered and he **knows** you're probably pouting on the other line and you whined, "But it's the only way I get to see you daily."

Kei fondly shakes his head and drops his pencil and asked, "What are you, 5 again?"

"Sh-Shut up!" you muttered and he chuckled. You let out a sigh of relief and he asked, "How's Shiratorizawa?"

"I joined their choir and ditched volleyball," you admitted, Tsukishima raised an eyebrow as he stretches and asked, "Why?"

"Ah, you know I always enjoyed performing on stage more than playing sports. I'm kind of lazy," you giggled and then admitted, "Besides, I wanted to be able to watch you play. If I joined the team, I wouldn't be able to watch."

There was a pause and you softly admitted with a laugh, "And if I accepted the boy's volleyball's offer to be manager, I wouldn't have been able to help them in good conscious."

"I'm flattered," Kei teased and you laughed, "Don't let it get to your head, Kei."

He laughed, and he asked, "So you're coming over this weekend?"

"No no, the weekend at the end of the month," you corrected him and he immediately retorted, "So much for 'see you soon'."

"Hey," you laughed, "It is soon! Unless, you know, you wanna log on, and run through bosses with me?"

"And if I say no?"

"I'll ask Kenma."

"It'd be nice, to have a priest on the team so the two of us don't die."

"No, no," you laughed, and you teased, "So **you** won't die Mr. 'I RAN OUT OF MP!'"

The sound of your laughter is heard over the phone and Kei promptly hangs up on you. But your face soon appears on his monitor and you stick out your tongue playfully, and smiled, "Aww, did you log on because you missed me?"

"Shut up, anyways, let's go already," Kei rolled his eyes as he adjusted his headset and he muttered, "Were you seriously on this entire time?"

"Well, I was doing homework until like, half way through our phone call. And then Kenma asked me to log on, so I did," he watches you fondly as you adjust yourself in your chair. You neatly finished braiding your hair aside and adjusted your own headset and asked, "So, I was thinking, maybe, I should just turn our raid party into a guild."

"You want to?" Kei asked, and he muttered, "We've been waiting."

You don't catch his last three words as you continued humming the tunes of Omorfos. He gives you a strained smile that you caught and you asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Mm, but do you think I can do that?"

"What?"

"Be a guild leader," your voice was a whisper and Kei frowned.

"Oi," his voice pulls you away from your thoughts and upon meeting his slightly irritated visage, you feel yourself shrink, but before an apology can leave your lips, he continues, "Don't you dare apologize [F/N]. I already told you didn't I?" He sees the confusion swim in your orbs and he sighed, "I'm your best friend. Your **childhood friend** , and whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."

"Kei.." your voice is soft, and filled with appreciation and his visage softens until a rare smile plays at his lips, and he smirked, "Besides, how many times do I need to remind you that you're not alone anymore? Nii-chan and I are here for you, you have your friends at Shiratorizawa, and you have Kenma-san," he pauses to scoff, "You even have your online friends, and I promise you, **all of them care**.

"Now then, stop pouting and making that face like your whole world is going to end, and stop keeping everything to yourself," Kei finished. He finally looks back at the small square that held your face, but his eyes widened when he sees you crying and smiling at the same time and he asked, "Oi, did you finally lose your mind?"

"N-No," you shook your head and you flash him a bright smile. Memories of that one sleepover many years ago flashes before him and your bright smile momentarily dazzles him before he reminds himself that this is his best friend, his childhood friend. 

"Thank you," your voice is soft, but this time it's not weak. There's no uncertainty laced in it, instead there are hints of determination and confidence and internally, he's glad everything worked out the way he wanted to. If he had played his words wrong, he was pretty sure you would have ended up crying instead. 

"You're welcome," you watched as he runs a hand through his blonde locks before readjusting his glasses and headset. You send him a warm smile before switching off your webcam and switching over to voice chat only.

Kenma: So what's the plan for today, [L/N]?

Yue: I'd appreciate it if we don't run in blind for the new bosses.

Kei hears your humming, but it's the same humming you had before every boss fight. A tune that was filled with confidence and faith in your raid party. He watches as the members all gather together, and he still shakes his head at the diverse range of players in your mismatched raid party. 

"Isn't it obvious?" you muttered to yourself, but Kei hears it over the mic and he's eagerly waiting for your response. He never knew why, he'd probably never understand it either, but your words and charisma from through a virtual game was felt even in reality. 

Illuminate: . . . I trust [L/N], we've never failed with her as our leader.

"Lumi," your voice was soft, but filled with appreciation, and Kei can hear your fingers fly across the keyboard.

[L/N]: It'll be the usual order.

Kenma: Of course.

[L/N]: Let's bring them blood!  
  



End file.
